eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kim and Katya
Kim and Katya are two characters in a relationship. They were designed by Tord Larsson and voiced by now-professional voice actress Kira Buckland. Appearance Kim At the beginning of the episode, Kim wears a white sports bra and blue jeans. In the middle of the episode, Kim wears a cyan sports bra and navy jeans. At the end of the episode, Kim wears a red sports bra and khaki jeans. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and gray sneakers with a white sole. In the Eddsworld Christmas 2005 eddisode, Kim (from the world where Edd did not exist) has her hair tied in a ponytail. Katya In The Dudette Next Door, Katya wears a blue tank top with a red "Vote 5" inscription and a grey coat. Her jeans are navy with a grey and black camouflage pattern. She has blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, with a blue rubber band, green eyes, pale skin and black sneakers with grey soles. In Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005, Katya, from the world where Edd did not exist, has brown and dishevelled hair. In The End, Katya wears the same blue top shirt, but instead of the inscription "Vote 5", she has only "5" and instead of a grey coat, she has a grey undershirt. The Dudette Next Door When Edd and Tord first meet Kim after she moved into the neighbourhood, they instantly fall in love with her. A month later, Tord gives Kim a pretzel, and she kisses him in return. When Edd sees this, he, fueled by jealousy, flips his lid towards Tord, shouts, "You son of a bitch!", and attacks him. Kim rolls her eyes in disgust and notices Katya, who walks up to Kim after greeting her. While fighting, Edd and Tord find out that Kim isn't straight the hard way; they see Kim and Katya kissing each other. Edd and Tord become devastated, but come up with an idea after a few seconds. That night, they attempt to spy on Kim and Katya, but Kim, after winking at the guys, closes the curtains. Other Appearances .]] *Kim and Katya make a cameo appearance on Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005, on the cover of an "adult movie" that Tom made (in this scene, however, Katya's hair was brown instead of blonde). *They appear, once again as zombehs in Fun Dead. This time after the gang took over asdf land and made it a zombeh amusement park, Kim and Katya appear tied up and dressed as devils by the "Spooky Train" and don't look hentai and appear as normal characters. They fail to scare Matt, even though a mop with a scary face drawn onto it does. *They also appeared in Zombeh Attack 2 as Zombehs, where they were run over by Edd's car. *In "The End", Kim and Katya rent out their house to Tom, but he soon leaves after discovering they live right next to an airport. Trivia *In a video Tord made about Edd, he stated that Kim and Katya were hentai that he drew. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Zombehs